


is that cool with you?

by bubbleteagay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, author is a gay girl, boys kissing a lil, dunno if that's relevant but that's me, i'm gay and lazy too so that's what inspired this, lazy gay boys being lazy, loving bickering, steve is so whipped it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteagay/pseuds/bubbleteagay
Summary: Just much needed Steve and Bucky being fluffy, lazy, and in love.





	is that cool with you?

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to the slowed version of Cool With You by Her's while writing this fic.  
> maybe it'll fit if you listen to it while reading!!
> 
> youtube link: https://youtu.be/Je0d3P8FpsA  
> soundcloud link: https://m.soundcloud.com/user-97285821/hers-cool-with-you-edited
> 
> this is honestly just the product of me loving stucky and eating pizza rolls while listening to music non-stop if that makes you look at this work any differently  
> this is my first fic of any kind so i really hope all those reading can enjoy this even in the least <33

Sunlight shone against his eyelids, his eyes forcing themselves open. Steve awoke with the lower half of his face buried in a long, messy muss of brunette hair. He smiled to himself, hearing Bucky snuffle in his sleep. He placed a kiss against the crown of his head, humming quietly.

Steve loved waking up next to Bucky. Breathing him in, curling around the smaller man's frame, feeling his flesh and vibranium hands loosely embracing him.

Bucky nosed against his chest sleepily before mumbling a soft "Steve".

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Steve muttered dotingly in response.

"Nothin'," he murmured back, "love sayin' your name."

"Sap." Steve chuckled.

"Shut up, punk." Bucky chided, leisurely stretching his arms above his head.

"Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?" Steve asked, his voice laced with mock hurt. He propped himself up on an elbow to lean over his boyfriend, "Jerk." He punctuated with a chaste kiss.

There was a comfortable silence as Bucky brought his arms down to pull the covers over his shoulders, turning onto his side to face Steve, and snuggled into the bed once again. Steve gently carded his fingers through Bucky's hair. Silk strands appearing as if they're glowing against the sunlight.

Steve sighed audibly, moving his hand down to his boyfriend's cheek, lovingly rubbing circles into it with his thumb.

 _God_ , Bucky was beautiful.

Everything about him was more than perfect to Steve. His long, dark hair - sure, he loved his fresh-cut hair back before the war, but Jesus if it was even possible, he looked even more stunning now. His light, yet at the same time dark, eyes - damn, he could lose himself in those. His beautifully sculpted body, including his artificial arm. Bucky still hadn't gotten around to it. He felt ashamed of it, insecure of it. Knowing this, damn right Steve showed him every opportunity he got that he loved him. _All_ of him, metal arm included. He'd pepper kisses all over it, despite the fact that Bucky couldn't feel it. He wanted him to know he still worshipped it, the way he does with any other part of him.

"Beautiful." Steve whispered absentmindedly, his hand rubbing up and down his love's back.

His eyes grazed over all his features before stopping at Bucky's slowly opening eyes.

"You say that too much." Bucky said, feigning annoyance, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Doesn't change the fact that it's true."

A groan, slightly muffled by a pillow, came from the smaller of the two, "Stop being so goddamn sweet, Stevie, you're killin' me."

Steve let out a sweet laugh, "See, you like it."

"Shut _up_." Bucky whined, slapping Steve's hand away, not really making any effort to get away from him.

Steve lied back down, his elbow sore from putting his weight onto it for so long. He reached his hand out again, brushing the hair out of his boyfriend's face and moving it behind his ear. Bucky had closed his eyes again.

Bucky was never a morning person, he'd just as quickly fall asleep as he'd woken up. Steve had figured that out when they had woken up late for a meeting they'd had. Steve desperately trying to wake Bucky up for 10 minutes before Bucky even acknowledged that he was there. They'd both gotten an earful from Nat and plentiful gay jokes from Tony, with shy smiles from Wanda and Bruce, and amused whispering from the rest. Yet that was another thing Steve just loved about him for whatever reason.

"Hey Buck."

Bucky hummed in response.

"I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you, too." Bucky smiled, his eyes still closed. "Who's the sap now?"

"Still you."

"Shush, I'll take it back."

"You can't." Steve teased, "You _love_ me."

Bucky sighed, "You're a pain in the ass, Rogers."

"And you love me." Steve said matter-of-factly, drawling out the 'and'.

"Go to bed, Stevie."

"You _love_ me." Steve kept cooing.

"Oh my God," Bucky laughed, "yes, Steve, I love you with all my goddamn heart."

Steve cackled triumphantly. "Aha!"

"You're such a dork, can we go back to sleep now?" Bucky chuckled out.

"Mm," Steve pretended to think about it, "fine." He threw an arm over Bucky's side, moving closer and kissing him gently.

They stayed like that for a while until Steve pulled away, resting his chin atop Bucky's head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
